master?
by techfreak107
Summary: based on the episode gir goes crazy and stuff it has epic fail written all over it but i just could not resist
1. never show fear

The door bursts open

Zim collapses to the ground out of pure execution bruised and still smoking Gir falls after him on his head.

"Woo!" Cries gir jumping to his feat "let's do it again!"

Zim looks up and scowls than sighs and struggles up "another failure"

He looks up "what could have gone wrong? This plan should have been full proof. There was some sort of flaw some sort of defect in my INJEGNIOUS plan."

He looks over seeing gir rolling on the floor in hysterics laughing his head off

"Oh right" groaned zim

"Gir!" he shouted "I'm going down to the lab don't let anyone in the house. Understand?"

"Yes sir!" he said and his eyes flashed a bright red he stopped and began rolling on the floor again

Zim turned and went down to his secret lab

He sat at the control panel thinking wondering straining his brain

"I should not doubt my tallest" he kept repeating to himself :they have trusted me with the finest in irken technology" he stopped "than way is my entire mission on this miserable planet nothing but a montage of failure and all because of that horrible robot."

He sighed feeling defeated "there is nothing that can be done he cannot be changed "he said looking toward the small controller that he had once used to try to fix him

He stood up and threw it against the wall in frustration, it cracked but did not smash it landed in a dusty dark corner of the room in a puddle of old suckmonkey. Zim scowled "computer! Run sanitation program this lab is filthy" the computer groaned "if I must it said and the sound of scrubbing brushes filled the room behind him"

He left it there on the floor and went back upstairs

Gir sat in the living room watching the angry monky show zim sat next to him finding nothing better to do .

His wounds had healed

Gir giggled and took large swigs of soda and popcorn while zim slowly munched on some irken snacks

Then he stopped his eyes twitched and he began to scream an ear shattering scram

Gir fell onto the floor

"Gir!" cried zim "stop this madness!"

Gir kept screaming and his eyes widened going from a bright blue to a crimson red.

"I will not take orders from lower life forms" he said his voice had deepened menacingly

Zim backed away into a corner an arsenal of weapons extending from gir's back

I will compleat my task I will complete my mission he slowed "i... I'm.." his eyes resumed their bright blue "I'm… goanna…play …with the cheese!" he scratched and ran to the kitchen

Zim fallowed him in timidly still shaken by the episode

Gir usually did have his SIR moments

But that that was serious and familiar , gir pulled a knife from a cabinet and began slicing a big wheel of cheese on the table he cut slowly and hummed a happy little tune.

The tune stopped abruptly again zim stiffened

Gir's head turned and the glowing red eyes shone in the darkness

"oh master" said gir in a sinister tone

Zim was not quick enough be fore he knew it gir had him by the thoat holding the knife so that it glinted

"now said gir I can complete the first part of my mission by terminating all that oppose me"

"Gir stop!" screamed zim "you don't know what you're doing!"

"on the contrary I know exactly what I'm doing!" he raised the blade up high "now I will be free of you now I will…" his voice grew lower and his eyes dimmed and he let zim fall to the floor

Zim lay there shivering, gir looked down at him than at the knife in his hand he was confused. Confused and … scared? No gir could not be scared he was too ignorant to be scared


	2. luking in the sadows

CH.2

Gir stat in the corner, his mouth full of snacks

"Now gir the next part of you mission" said zim "you are to stay in here until is say so"

By now gir had gotten home with a shopping cart full of his favorite snacks

Zim had come up with a temporary solution

"Pay attention gir" he said "you are to stay in this isolation chamber"

"Why?" asked gir innocently "because it's for your own good" said zim impatiently

"Why?" asked gir again "because you have to" said zim

"Why?" he asked again "BECAUSE I SAID SO!" cried zim but gir still did not move

Zim took an armful of snacks and dumped them into the room. Gir smiled but still did not go in

"Monkey!" he screeched zim was confused

"Monkey!" he cried again this time pointing at the TV

Zim sighed and a few hours later the small chamber became a haven for gir

A TV, a pile of rubber pigs, and fully stocked with snacks

Gir ran in and zim shut the door behind gir. nothing could be heard but his muffled giggling

Zim turned heading toward his lab but his alarm had gone off

"Ugh, time for skool" he groaned he looked over toward the chamber where gir sat. Zim peered through the small window and saw gir staring blankly at the TV

His eyes flashed briefly but he went back to watching his show

Zim backed away from the door "he'll be fine" he reassured himself "at least until I get out of skool"

The bell rang and class began, zim sat uncomfortably in his seat looking at the clock every few seconds looking over his sholder

Ms Bitters stood at the head of the class "class, today will be devoted to having your sanity extracted; you will sit in SILENCE for the next hour. Any sound will be punished by a horrible electrical shock"

"But ms bitters-"began one of the students. As soon as he started a large electrical charge coursed through his body

"I said SILENCE" yelled ms bitters and the class became deadly still

Zim normally did not mind the silence but this time it was unbearable

Zim could imagine himself cornered like a defenseless animal and gir ready to strike then suddenly an ear shattering sound

"Zim! Zim! What is wrong with you? the bell rang"

It was dib standing there scowling. zim pushed him away "get away from me stink beast! It is no affair of yours why I am sitting here, maybe I like the view"

"I know your planning some more of your stupid evil and I will stop you!"

Ms Bitters came up behind them "zim if you like being in here so much than you will stay here after class"

"but ms-" he started

"SILENCE" she shouted "or I'll make you scrub ALL the floors clean " zim slouched in his seat

"What now?"

The rest of the day went by and dib could not help but wonder what zim was up to

He walked home alone through the streets when he noticed a shadowy figure lurking in the shadows it looked like- "Zim!" he shouted and fallowed the figure

Its eyes shined a bright red, they ran and finally reached a dead end there as a thin ray of light and dib could see more clearly

It was the little robot that zim always had with him. What was his name?

Dib sighed "what are you doing here?"

The robot did not answer but broke out in a sinister grin

Before dib could react he felt himself being entangled in metal cables that wrapped around him like snakes he struggled and the robot stepped forward

"If someone screams and no one is there to hear it does it still make a sound?" he asked

All that came in response were Dib's muffled screams.


End file.
